


Stop Hating On Yourself

by Genrefluid



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Kinda, Male and Female Friendship, Rock Trolls - Free Form, Self-Doubt, Techno Trolls, do NOT read this as a ship pls, melancholic thoughts, song-fic, we also have some hcs in this fic-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genrefluid/pseuds/Genrefluid
Summary: Barb is tired, exhausted, and glum. So she goes to see the techno king himself.
Relationships: Queen Barb & King Trollex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Stop Hating On Yourself

She just needed to get away from it all for a little bit. A little bit, that's all. Just a small break from running volcano rock city for a while, she's sure nothing bad would happen while she's gone. She hopes. 

As Barb drives her moterbug along the night sky of the troll kingdom, she thinks about where she's going to go. Maybe Pop Village??? Maybe, but for some reason, she wasn't up to see the happy go lucky pop squeak, her chest starts to tighten when she sees Poppy. Vibe City?? Nah, not up to it either. Symphonyville?? Nope, she's most likely going to pass out in the middle of her conversation with Trollzart, uh, no offense to him.

After her mind becomes lost in thought, she groans and heads towards the direction of techno reef, home of the lord of the fish himself. To be honest, she's been kind of avoiding him after she helped fix up Techno Reef, and she doesn't know why. Maybe because she started to feel more guilt about kidnapping the techno trolls more than the other tribes?? They were the rock trolls neighbors, and they were, despite having passive tendencies, the strongest tribe before the funk trolls. Of course, she had to take them by surprise and go for them first.

Great, no she's starting to feel even more awful about that situation then she was before. 

Arriving on the shores of techno reef, she parks her moterbug along the sands just a few walks from the sea. Barb solemnly sighs and she hops off the moterbug, reaching into her leather jacket pocket to take out a bottle of bubbles. It was provided by the Techno trolls so that trolls of other tribes could come to visit them, granted that you have a few hours to swim and hang out before you need to head to get some air.

She twists the cap off and takes out a small, heart-shaped bubble wand, taking a look at it and stares out into the sea, her gut starting to do somersaults.

We talked before, she mentally whispered he'll be cool with you visiting him, having a little one on one leader conversation and all that.

It takes a few minutes before regaining her train of thought, sighing in frustration and taking a deep breath, blowing softly into the wand, watching as a heart-shaped bubble circle around her, and landing on her chest. She stares out into the sea again, pressing the soft, cool sand between her toes before walking into the water. Small waves hit softly against her as she makes her descent into the sea. 

\---

Despite a rave not happening, it's pretty live here. Techno kids- or guppies, to make it easier, played with other children from the other tribes, their assumed parents talking to each other as they made sure their children stayed in their line of sight. Music was being played, spectators watching two female techno trolls dance together in synth to the beat. Heck, she even spots some of her rock trolls admiring the fish as they muse to other trolls fondly, one of them saying that one of the fish colors reminded them of their mom. 

Eventually, Barb asked one of the techno trolls where King Trollex might be.

"He should be in the palace," One techno troll replied as she held a basket of kelp "He might be busy though, but it wouldn't hurt to check!" she exclaimed as she swam off in a hurry.

"Be better not be.." Barb harshly whispered under her breath. She did not intend to waste her time coming here learning the techno king was busy.

Making her way to the gate of the palace, a guard queried Barb of her state of business, simply replying she's just there to chill. Quirking his unibrow at her, he simply shrugs and lowered the gates for her.

Swimming into the palace, she takes in the scenery in awe;

The halls are made of smooth coral, the walls decorated with painted swirls, zigzags, and squares. She assumes that they glow in the dark when the lights are out. Statues of presumed former techno rulers stood tall and proud, with comically placed glow hoops giving them a sense of feel. In one hall, Barb spots a painting of a young Trollez with, what Barb assumes, are his family members. She's gotta admit, his mom looks hot. 

Soon, she found herself lost in the hallways of the palace.

"Well, shellfish.." she sharply sighed as she darted her eyes left and right, throwing her hands up before placing them on her hips. Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of electronic music being played, along with a voice singing lyrics of a song.

Following the notes and voice, she finds herself at a door. The music and voice are louder now, rainbow lights flashing between the cracks of the door.

With a heavy sigh, Barb raises her arms to knock on the door, and then everything went silent. The singing stops, along with the music slowly faltering to a complete stop. Barb shuffles her feet and looks in different directions before meeting the king's eyes.

She expected him to have a sour expression displayed on his face, but instead, he displayed a warm expression on his face, opening his arms a bit, expecting a hug. And he did hug her. 

After a minute of hugging, Trollex breaks the hug.

"So, how are we today??"

Barb blinked and let out a heavy sigh.

"Tired...I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out…?" She drawled.

Trollex nods and motions her to come inside the room he was currently in. 

Walking inside, her eyes widen and whistle as to say 'she's impressed'. There was a clam-shaped sponge sofa, an electric piano placed in the corner with mic equipment (possibly waterproof), a mini-fridge, and a small bed, where trollex's fish/button buddy is currently sleeping. The walls are designed similar to the ones in the halls, but they are glowing more faintly due to the lack of light. And pictures were hanging up all the walls. 

Barb places herself on the sofa, folding her arms behind her head, sighing in content. She feels the movement of Trollex swimming towards his piano, pressing a few keys to creating a melody.

"...Sooooo," Trollex began, turning sideways to face barb, using his left arm to hold his face against the piano "Do you wanna talk, make music??? I got snacks in the fridge if you want anything." 

"I'm not hungry, but…" she sits up straight on the couch "There have been a few things that have been running in my mind recently."

Trollex hummed as he stopped playing with his keyboard, giving Barb his full attention. 

“..What you think would happen if the strings weren’t created??”

“Ummm,” Trollex presses down on a few keys as he hums “Maybe we just learn how to play music, it always seemed like an option.”

“Ah, okay..” Barb mused, becoming lost in thought. “And..what would’ve happened if pop didn’t try to destroy the tribe's music? Like, they just left it alone.”

Trollex pauses, putting a finger on his chin, thinking about his answer.

“Then, maybe we’d be living in harmony without separating each other, BUT…”

Barb looks at him with curiosity, quirking her eyebrows as he waits for his answer.

“Trolls say history can repeat itself. Like, even if Pop didn’t destroy, another tribe could have done it. Like, ya know..” he shrugs as he narrows his eyes at her “The rock trolls.”

Good point.

“And if not the rock trolls, then the techno trolls. ANY leader could’ve done it! Pop just happened to have done it..” 

Barb took a moment to process those thoughts.

“I haven’t thought of it that way..”

The duo goes silent for a brief minute, Trollex pondering about the lyrics of his work-in-progress as Barb stares off outside the window, multi-colored fish swimming casually by. Ever since the world tour and the reconstruction of the tribes, she’s been...feeling down, melancholic, if you will. She’s not sure if the leaders truly forgive her, but she knows for a fact the certain trolls are keeping a distant eye on her, in case she does something again.

“Hey, Barb?"

Which is completely understandable.

"Barb???"

And now that she thinks about it, are there any of her rock trolls that are disappointed in her...?

"Hey, sour face!"

Barb let out a yelp as the button fish zipped in front of her, peering straight into her eyes. Trollex swam over to them and gently pushed the beaming fish away, mouthing 'thank you' to the energized fish.

"But he is right...You've been looking glum since you got here.."

Trollex hummed in thought, perking his eyes at him and sheepishly smiling. "How about a song?"

Barb lets out a soft scoff, crossing her arms. "You've been hanging out with the pop trolls too much." Trollex simply shrugs.

"You gotta admit, they throw sick parties." 

"Is that rock troll speak just heard?" 

"Maybe," He drawled, swimming to his keyboard, warming himself up by pressing a few keys before playing a full-on melody.

\---

_You have become_

_What you have always been_

_Light flickering around_

_Peripheral vision_

_No words we can speak_

Barb simply rolls her eyes, smirking at the royal techno trolls as he rolls his shoulders as a gesture to join him with puppy eyes. She did, however, start to bob her head to the beat. 

_Of paths to be chosen_

_All trails that we trek_

_Shall lead us back to here_

_Because our_

_Love comes again_

_Just when I've broken down I found_

_Love can come again_

_You gotta believe that_

Eventually, she caved in and decides to join him. She sits at the edge of the bench Trollex sat on, drumming her legs as she doesn’t have her guitar on her. 

_Love comes again_

_Just when I've broken down I found_

_Love can come again_

Deep into the song, the lyrics start to flow and pour from her train of thoughts, then sensation tingling from her fingers to her toes. 

_Deep within me_

_Turn all the secret stones_

_Forests and fields_

_Breathing with blood and bones_

_Still no words we can speak_

_Of paths to be chosen_

_but all trails that we trek_

_Shall lead us back to here_

_Because our_

_Love comes again_

_Just when I've broken down I found_

_Love can come again_

_You gotta believe that_

_Love comes again_

_Just when I've broken down I found_

_Love can come again_

\---

As soon as they finished their song, they started to notice troll children huddling at the window, murmuring excitedly and vividly asking for an encore. 

Trollex swam towards the window, promising a small rave party in the next hour. As the children cheer and swim along, Barb sighs in relief. She didn’t think anyone would hear that.

“So, feel better now?” Trollex quieres, stretching his arm and cleaning up a bit.

“Yeah,” Barb breathed, inhaling and exhaling. Now that she got some awful vibes out of the way, she thinks it time to head back. “I'm gonna go home.”

“Really? You're not staying for the rave??” Trollex mused

“Nah, I’m starting to get tired and I need to check on my trolls before I hit the sack.” 

Trollex ponders for a second, nodding in agreement as he places some things away. 

“Yeah, understandable. Well, have an good night.”

Trollex and TBDB prepare to head for the dj booth to prepare for the rave, Barb looks into the hallway and back at them, smiling nervously as Trollex gets the hint.

Exiting the palace, the trio were about to break off, Barb speaking up before you can forget.

“Hey, Trollex…” Barb looks at him with a warm smile. “Thanks..”

He returns it right back, the crowd cheering from the distance interrupting him before he could even talk. They shrug at each other before heading off in different directions; Trollex to the dj booth and Barb to the surface.

\---

“Ah, it’s so cold!!” Barb squealed as she reached the surface, rubbing her arms as she walked on the cold sand. 

As she gets to her motorbug, which is currently sleeping, Barb stares off into the night sky, noting how, despite everything, Trollex was nice to her. Huh, maybe things will turn out good in the near future. She wonder’s how Poppy would feel if she dropped by Pop village.

Her mind pauses as she notices flashes of colors in the distance, the song she and Trollex both sanged together playing more vibrantly and loud in the distance. 

Starting her motorbug, she sings the bars of the melody, riding off into the night sky, in wholesome peace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @Of-Art-Skullz-N-Clownz on tumblr!!
> 
> Edit: ALSO the song is "love comes again by tiesto"


End file.
